Blackrose
Blackrose is one of the eight major cities in the province of Black Marsh, situated on the southern end of the legendary forest, Murkwood. Blackrose was once a community created by the Lilmothiit, until they were no longer around. The site is known for the Blackrose Prison, perhaps the notorious prison in all of Tamriel. By game *Blackrose (Arena) Description Geography Traditions History Second Era Since the Second Empire, Black Marsh was known as the Prison province, as many Empire sanctioned prisons were built throughout the land, among them was the White Rose Prison in Shadowfen, and the Blackrose Prison in Murkmire. The Blackrose Prison was commissioned by Versidue Shaie, the Akaviri Potentate that reigned after Reman Cyrodiil III. Shaie had used his Battlemage, Pelladil Direnni to construct the Prison from the ruins of the Lilmothiit settlement. Within the span of a single day, the Blackrose Prison was completed, utilizing summoned Stone Atronachs. The Blackrose Prison has since been used by the Empire, and other groups beyond their time.Once Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Blackrose in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Blackrose was under the rule of King Claudios.Events of Minor Events *1E 1033 – Empress Hestra and the Imperial Navy had traveled into the depths of Black Marsh, seeking the head of Red Bramman, a notorious bandit king who operated outside of Blackrose. He was ultimately caught and killed. This was also the earliest reliable records of Argonian culture. *3E ? – An Argonian Ambassador from Blackrose had approached Pelagius Septim III, the then King of Solitude. However, this encounter was not well-received as Pelagius the Mad had mocked the Argonian language, Jel, insisting that people responded in grunts and squeaks. This was one of many of Pelagius III's stories.The Madness of Pelagius *3E ? – During the reign of Morihatha Septim, the city-state of Blackrose had rebelled against the Empress, creating an Army to topple her. But, her trusty battlemage, Welloc was able to quell them by using a Vampiric Cloud. At that time, Welloc was known as an accomplished scholar, but was not well-known for his skills in Destruction Magic.Response to Bero's Speech *c. 3E 432 – A prison outbreak had occurred at the Blackrose Prison. At that point in time, associates of Jagar Tharn, among other notorious criminals had escaped. While several notable people were able to wholly escape into the marsh, some were confined and repairs to the prison were swiftly executed.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh Gallery Blackrose Herbalist.png|Blackrose Herbalist in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Blackrose's team was known as the Warriors.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * ** (Blackrose Prison appears) es:Rosa Negra fr:Rosenoire ru:Блэкроуз uk:Блекроуз Category:Cities in Black Marsh Category:Lore: Black Marsh Locations Category:Lore: Cities